


Lonely

by Glass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gentle, Just a little bit gloomy, Loneliness, M/M, gloomy, i wouldn’t say angsty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass/pseuds/Glass
Summary: Saihara is gone on a trip with his best friend, Kaede, and Ouma is left home alone.





	Lonely

The lights in the room were turned off, the only light was whatever made its way in through the blinds. The fan was on, creaking as it spun around and around. The walls had a few posters, and there was a desk in one of the corners with a bookshelf right beside it. The bed had soft black sheets, a fluffy white blanket, and pillows with black and white striped pillow cases.  
Ouma was underneath the fluffy blanket, not cause he was cold, but he missed the scent of his boyfriend. Saihara had decided to go on a trip far away with Kaede, leaving Ouma alone with the house. Sure, they’d Skype and text but it wasn’t enough for Ouma. His playful text messages made it seem like he didn’t care for Saiharas absence, but in reality he was curled up in Saiharas bed, wearing Saiharas hoodie, and reading one of Saiharas books.  
He was not at all interested in the story the book was telling him, but the genre reminded him of Saihara. That’s all he wanted. He wanted anything that would make him feel like Saihara was there in the house with him, even if it wasn’t right beside him. He enjoyed feeling his presence even if it was all in his imagination.   
He loved how soft Saiharas bed was, and just being under the covers made him feel protected. It wasn’t a shield or armor of any sort but it made him feel as if he was in the detectives arms, snuggled up against his chest. The thought pleased him. Oh, how he missed being held close to Saiharas chest as the taller boy ran his hands through his hair. It hadn’t even been 2 weeks of their month long vacation and Ouma already felt lonely, longing for Saihara to kiss him, to hold his hand, to hug him close and tell him how much he loved him, anything.   
But for now, he just had to wait. None of the others he knew from school trusted him enough to stay in a room alone with him, so for now he just had to sit alone and wait. Sure, he could go outside and still enjoy their company but he didn’t want them. He only wanted Saihara. All he wanted at that moment was to be snuggled up in his beloved Saiharas arms.   
So he waited, all alone in that house, living off of the food they’d bought the day before Saihara left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit out of character, I’m only just now starting to post my writing and I’m a bit nervous aha


End file.
